


Terrified

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” With Baron?
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr!

Back and forth. Back and forth.

That’s all this seemed it would ever be.

You had completely had enough of it too. You were done playing games, done putting yourself out there for him only to have him quickly brush you under the rug like he was ashamed to be seen with you. The two of you had been dating for a couple of months now but you hadn’t told a single soul except maybe your best friends.

At first, you understood, you were both superstars for WWE, but after a while…you seeing your other superstars being open about their relationships, it made you wonder why you both couldn’t be open about each other.

That’s how you found yourself slamming your hotel room shut as you swiftly walked the halls to the elevator, fuming, tears streaming down your face. Baron couldn’t give you a straight fucking answer, was acting like this was no big deal, when it was! Seven months of dating and not posting a single picture, having to sneak around at work, around family….It hurt.

Was he ashamed of you?

Did you have something about you that would make the fans angry?

Were you being blind again and just being a side chick without realizing?

No, none of those were the answers, but they were deep rooted in your brain from being burnt in the past by other relationships. Of course you knew Baron wouldn’t do that to you, but you just wanted to know _why_. And when you finally asked, you got nothing. And now you were standing at the top of the hotel at two in the morning, staring into the water of the pool and trying to calm down, rubbing your arms at the cool breeze of this city hitting you.

It was almost Christmas time and in your fit of emotions, you ran out without even a sweater on. Just your sweatpants and a spaghetti strap sleep shirt with a parakeet bird hanging upside down with a sunflower in its mouth.

Baron had been acting really strange these past few months too. You understood he was a bit more busier than usual with this new Constable thing and then becoming the acting General Manager. But even then, you felt he still could make a tiny bit of his time for you, even if it’s to lay and talk about what’s on your mind like usual. The more you thought about it the more tears streamed down your face.

And you were so engrossed in your own thoughts that you just about jumped out of your skin when you felt a heavy fabric being put over your shoulders and looked over to see Baron standing there, looking at his feet as he put his heavy leather jacket over you. As much as you wanted to be stubborn and shove it off - and even into the water - you simply hugged it closer and slipped your arms through the massive arm holes and zipped it up.

“Baby….”

“Unless you’re here to tell me WHY you’ve been acting so strange these past few months and WHY you don’t want us being so public with our relationship…I don’t want to hear it.” You knew you were being a bit unreasonable, but you deserve an answer. It’s not like you were asking him to post every little thing…but you wanted people to know how happy he makes you, how soft he can be sometimes, and that there really was a difference between in-ring character and out of character.

“I am….I just.” you turned to look at him, your arms crossing over your chest and hitting him with as hard of a glare as you could with tears still on your cheeks.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” It was the quietest you had ever heard Baron speak and you slowly let it sink in what he was saying and you just….dropped your angry look and felt your face soften, looking at him.

“You…you love me?”

It’s not the hardest thing in the world to hear, most couples say it to each other, but for you…and baron…both of you had a real hard time expressing that word. Both being burnt in the past, both of you maybe not hearing it enough growing up…It was tough. But here Baron was, seven months after dating you…admitting his feelings. Letting you see him at his most vulnerable.

“Yes. I love you. And it’s terrifying. As to why I haven’t wanted us to post things online I just…I didn’t think I needed to show other people how happy we make each other, I figured us knowing was enough but…that’s selfish of me and I’m willing to work on it. I just…I love you, (Y/N) and I…I want to marry you someday.”

Now that….that had you crying and throwing your arms around your tall boyfriend, hugging him as tightly as you could. Baron simply wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head and trying to shush you and also maybe trying not to panic and hope that you’re crying for joy and emotion and not being mad or upset.

“I love you too, Baron.” You murmured after a bit, pulling back and looking up at him, smiling so sweetly as he reached up and ran his thumbs along the undersides of your eyes and caught the tears before leaning in and kissing you deeply and sweetly. You had a feeling Christmas was going to be very exciting and that the upcoming year held nothing but positive opportunities for you and your man.


End file.
